Life as They Knew It (adopted)
by The Emerald Gamer
Summary: Liz and Emma love Doctor Who. Sadie ends up finding out it's real. Add in a dash of Time Lord wisdom and a pinch of Egyptian magic, and there goes life as they knew it. Adopted from needneverbehopeless and ChickWithThePurpleGuitar.
1. The Discovery

**A/N: Right then, here's the first chapter of my newly adopted story!**

**Disclaimer: For the first two chapters, I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING,except some grammar edits, and added chapter names. For the rest of the story, I happen to own the plot as well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One- The Discovery<p>

Sadie's POV

All I wanted was a short vacation. And maybe play a joke on my best mates. But still, the whole "alien spaceship/time machine" thing was not on our "fun" agenda.

I should probably start at the beginning, shouldn't I? The Doctor's always warning me about that, getting things in the wrong order.

So I was sitting on a bean bag on front of the telly in my grandparents' flat watching the stupidest show I've ever seen. Liz and Emma had shown it to me, claiming "it was the best thing since mini chocolate biscuits".

Trust me, this show isn't nearly as amazing as the mini chocolateyness of mini chocolate biscuits. Not. Even. Close.

Anyway, so I was watching the most boring show in the history of the world about some bloke with stupid hair and a bowtie who goes around in a blue box that's bigger on the inside.

Cause that makes so much sense, right? It apparently did to Liz and Em because they were cheering and giggling the whole time, while I just sat there, wishing I hadn't lived in England, the home of this show, for most of my life.

"I'll be right back," I muttered once I'd had enough of this torture. The other two ignored me, their full attentions focused on some idiot dressed as a Roman and a Scottish girl with 'ginger' hair.

Being bored, and having nothing else to do, I decided to call Uncle Amos. He insisted while I was away to call him every day, so he would know I'm still alive. Seriously! He doesn't trust me with ANYTHING!

Anyway, I dialed his number, and spoke the password, 'Egypt is alive,' into the receiver.

Amos picked up with a very loud "SADIE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST FOUR WEEKS?" Oops. I guess I over extended my holiday to visit 'dad' (aka Anubis).

"I'm at Gramps' flat." I told him. "My mates Liz and Emma are watching some stupid 'Doctor' show or something." I ranted, "Have you heard of it?"

"Of course I've heard of it, I was the one who put the cameras in the TARDIS," he mumbled, probably thinking I couldn't hear.

"No, sweetie," he said, a bit louder.

"Uncle Amos, is that show real?" I inquired, having heard every word of what he just said.

"N-n-no of course not, sweetie." He said, a little too fast for my liking.

"Thanks, Amos, that's all I needed to know," I replied, grinning evily.


	2. Oh My Eleventh Doctor

**Chapter 2- Oh My Eleventh Doctor**

**EmeraldGaming: Umm, yeah... This was already here. I left it in 'cause it's funny.**

**ARTWWLI stands for needneverbehopeless' old username.**

* * *

><p>ARTWWLI: sorry this took so long. I've had it typed since Xmas, but SOMEONE *coughcoughCPGcoughcough* gave up the computer for lent and I gave her my only copy. DON'T SHOOT ME!<p>

CPG: oh, come on, what is the likelihood that our readers have guns? OH MY CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS THAT THING IS HUGE.

ARTWWLI: I own nada…yet

CPG: or ever

ARTWWLI: YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT

CPG: *Drags ARTWWLI away kicking and screaming* REVIEW!

* * *

><p>As soon as I ended my call with Amos, I pushed number 5 on speed-dial.<p>

"Hey, Carter. No, this is not Sadie, this is some random dude named Rick Riordan who made up your entire world and could destroy everything you know with the stroke of an eraser- yes, this is Sadie! Why do I have to want something Carter? Really? Has it been three months already? Well of course I want something! Do you know the number for a local Type 40 TARDIS? Um, yeah. That's totally what I'm doing. Okay yeah, read it to me. Okay, thanks Carter. Adios mi hermano."

I dialed the number written down on the dinner napkin. 666-666-6668. (this is pretty much our go-to number)

"Yes, hello. This is Sadie Kane, niece of Amos Kane. Is this is the Doctor? Yes, I realize you don't do birthday parties. Just hand the phone to the Doctor. Yes, hello, this is Sadie Kane, niece of Amos Kane. Yes, I'm sure he's very sorry for his actions. Completely invading your privacy by placing those video cameras in your time machine. Oh. You didn't know about that? Never mind. Yes, I am also…erm…the same as him. Yes. I was formerly the host of Isis and victor of Apophis, the great snake. I feel we could learn a lot from one another and my two best friends in the world are huge fans of yours. Yes, 4952 N. Thames St. London, England. It's 2:30 right now; I will expect you at three. No, Doctor, it is not time to go to the dentist. Of course. See you in half an hour. Goodbye Doctor. Wait, you want fish fingers and WHAT?"

I slammed the countertop angrily. That was the fourth restaurant I called that 'could not provide' fish fingers and custard. I was doomed.

"Sadie?" Liz called form the living room. "If you're done with the strange calls to random people, me and Em were wondering if we could make some, you know… fish fingers and custard?"

I love my friends.

3 plates, two bowls, and a crash course on Doctor Who later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello. My name is John Smith. Does a girl named Sadie Kane live here?" said a man in a bowtie flanked by a pale ginger (she looked about 30) and a man in Roman armor.

"Hello, Doctor. I'm Sadie and this must be…" I wracked my brain. The boy could only be Rory Williams or Captain Jack Harkness. The girl, however, could be Donna, Martha, Rose, Amelia Pond, Clara Oswald, or someone called "the amazingly fantastic River Song who apparently is also Amy's daughter. Seeing as Rory and Amy/Amelia are married, I think they would be my safest bet. "Amy and Rory?" I finished.

"How did you know that?" the Doctor asked.

"Erm…why don't Amy and Rory head inside and meet Liz and Emma?"

After the bewildered couple stepped inside and closed the door, I turned to an expectant Time Lord. "Okay. How do I say this…."

The Doctor looked stunned. "Oh. Erm… my every move?" he asked nervously.

Ew. Gross mental image. "Only some of it gets broadcasted, but in theory, yes," I replied honestly.

"Okay. I need to see this…show," he said slowly.

Just then, we heard a fan-girlish scream from inside. I opened the door slowly and peeked my head around it, like in all those spy movies. I was horrified by what I saw.

The ginger, Amelia, was tied up and gagged with duct tape. Rory the Roman was cornered by two over excited fan-girls with evil gleams in their eyes.

"Well. I can see you've met," I said, snapping my friends' attention over to me.

"OMED!" Emma squealed. (Oh My Eleventh Doctor)

The piranhas had a new target.


End file.
